Danny's New Clone, Dani's New Twin (rewrite)
by A Dark Hero
Summary: Vlad Creates Another Copy of Danny. will the clone side with the Fentons and Ember, Sam and Tucker or stay with vlad and help him with his goals.


DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

An injured 14 year old Danielle, stood there bleeding ectoplasm and blood as her body looked like she took a beating of life time, standing next to her was Ember just as badly beaten bleeding ectoplasm. The reason for their current condition was because of Vlad Plasmius along with a young ghost boy of age 14.

Drake looked a lot like Danny, outfit was consisting of open black hooded jacket, silver shirt with the DP logo, black long cargo pants and silver boots.

"Like my newest clone Danielle? I made him from obtained blood samples of Daniel and your ectoplasm Danielle," Vlad says to her, "I've named him, Drake. To keep that DP logo of yours going."

"Go get Danny, I'll handle my twin brother. Hopefully we get him to come over to our side." Danielle told Ember and the ghost rocker flew off hoping she get back in time for them to back Dani up.

Drake moved to intercept Ember's flight path but Dani got in his way with her hands glowing.

"Forget the rocker, she isn't our target." Vlad ordered, getting a nod from him.

Drake punched Dani but she caught it, then kicked the side of his stomach, he fired a barrage of ghost rays at her which she managed to avoid and fired a ecto-energy ball at him.

Drake stumble back then shot an explosive ecto-energy disk at her and she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Ember made it to Fenton work quickly finding her boyfriend Danny in his room reading a book, she then started saying how Vlad made another clone and how Danielle is badly hurt also currently still fighting the clone.

A small growl could be heard from Danny's throat clearly angry about the condition his girlfriend is in and the idea of his little sister in the same condition as her possibly even worst.

"Stay here in rest." Danny said as he laid her in his bed.

He went into his ghost form and quickly flew off to help his little sister.

Dani struggled to get up but couldn't.

"Drake finish her now!" Vlad ordered.

"No, I wanna keep fighting." He says as he picked her up and threw her against the wall.

"Now get up and fight!" He demanded.

"I...I can't, please brother you don't have to do what he says, he using you," Dani says, "Once he's done with you he'll just throw you away."

Drake then began charging an ecto-energy ball aiming it towards his female twin.

Before he released his attack on her, he was tackled away from her by Danny making him miss when Danny looked at Drake.

 _'Vlad really did make another clone, hopefully he'll side with us.'_ Danny thought as he walked over Danielle and made she still alive.

"Danny..." Dani started to say but he cut her off as he gave her a nod.

"She your sister, Vlad had you attack your own sister! Don't you see he is using you! Your nothing but a mess that he isn't even going to clean up!" Danny yelled at him and something snapped in Drake as he looked up at Vlad.

Drake looked at Vlad then to Danny.

"Drake overshadowed Daniel so we can get his mid morph DNA." Vlad said.

"But you said the last clone that did that melted." Drake said feeling that he shouldn't or he might melt as well then he looked to Dani.

"You live to serve me, now do as I say and get him to mid morph!" Vlad yelled at him.

Drake stood to Danny glaring at Vlad with his arms crossed.

Danny punch Vlad but he caught Danny's fist then Drake kicked Plasmius in the stomach making him stumble back.

Then they blasted him with Ghost rays before he could block.

Vlad blasted them with Ghost rays then he punch Danny into a wall and quickly grabbed Drake by his neck as he formed an ecto blade in his other hand bringing the blade close to him.

Drake struggled to get free but couldn't since Vlad had a strong grip on his neck, starting to panic as the blade got closer to him then he grabbed hold of Vlad wrist trying to keep the blade from getting anymore closer.

Danny quickly punched him in the face getting him to let go of Drake, the young boy rubbed his neck glad he can breath again.

Danny flew up into the air then used his Ghostly wail on Plasmius, Vlad tried to keep him from being crushed into the ground by Danny attack.

Drake joined Danny and used the Ghostly wail as well forcing Plasmius deeper into the ground, Drake reverted to his human self since the Ghostly wail drained him as he was about to drop to his knees but was caught by Danny whom was in human form as well.

"Be careful when using that power it takes a lot of power." Danny stated.

They watch as Vlad got up and floated over them.

"Shame another failed clone." Vlad said as he vanished.

* * *

They got Dani back to the Fenton home where Maddie quickly examined her injuries then began to treat her injuries, Drake was watching everything and everyone from a far end of the room leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

Danny had noticed the clothes Drake wear in human form were so somewhat similar to the ones Danielle wore when they first met, so he assumed the fruit loop just gave him those.

Jack approached the young Drake whom became startled went ghost then headed straight for the door but was stop by Ember.

"It alright, no one here is gonna hurt you." Ember said as she set him down on the floor.

He had managed to grab her guitar, then began to hit her on the head with it while not breaking it, he then went intangible and phased through the floor into the Fentons lab then quickly flew into the Ghost Zone.

"That little dipstick." Ember says as she held her head.

"While you better go get him, Danny there no telling what dangers are in there for someone his age." Maddie says to her son.

"I'm coming with you." Dani said.

"No, you're staying, you are still healing." Jazz protested.

"But he's my twin." Dani protested back to Jazz.

Danny and Ember just went on to look for Drake.

* * *

To be continued...

Please leave an honest review.


End file.
